Heart Of The Sea
by dark the emo queen
Summary: Summary: what if portgaz d. ace had a reason to live, a person who cared for him so deeply they'd do anything to get him back. what if this person was white beards daughter? follow Saiya the woman who ate the Tsuki Tsuki no Mi, the woman who loved Fire Fist Ace with everything she was, as she looks for a way to bring Ace back from the dead at any and all cost... or will she fall?
1. disclamer

DISCLAMER:

I IN NO WAY OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Chapter1 red Reeper Saiya!

**Heart Of The Sea**

**Summary: what if portgaz d. ace had a lover?**

**someone who cared for him so deeply she'd do anything to get him back.**

**what if this woman was white beards biological daughter?**

**follow saiya the woman who ate the tsuki tsuki no mi, and the woman who stole the heart of fire fist ace as she looks for the one true way to bring ace back from the dead at any and all cost... or will she fall for the surgion of death?**

**Chapter 1. Red Reeper Saiya! The Fight To Save Ace!**

**A red haired beauty with corn flower blue eyes brandeshed her sword fighting off any who dared to near her. her two crewmates fighting close by. their battle fan and sword techneach in perfect sync with the other. with a somewhat animalistic growl she piroited sending one of her attackers flying into a wall with the force of her kick. **

**"it's red reeper saiya, thousand puppet ame, and pixie lilly!" one of the many mariens yelled in slight fear as he attacked. "someone inform the commanders!"**

**"Ace!" saiya yelled in defiance of their onslaught of attacks. "hang in there! im coming to save you!"**

**ace's head jerked up a look of shoock and fear on his beaten and bruised face.**

**"saiya!" ace yelled. "no! dont you'll die too!"**

**"no!" saiya yelled cutting through her attackers like a wild animal. "i wont let you die ace! i refuse to loose you!"**

**"sai-"**

**"no! i wont give up ace i-i ... i love you you big idiotic hot head!" saiya yelled as she finally made it to the platform. "i love you and only you portgaz d. ace..."**

**ace looked at her in slight shock.**

**"all those times i hurt you was because i love you... i didnt want my father finding out ... or... my heart to get broken." saiya whispered the last part. **

**"why be afraid saiya...?" ace muttered emotion stuck in his throat as he looked up at her. "your the red reeper... the daughter of white beard... and the only one i could possibly love."**

**saiya looked at ace shocked before yelling in frustration at the lack of a key. **

**"gah im an idiot i forgot to get the key!" saiya yelled.**

**ace smerked slightly.**

**"dont you have the wax wax fruit ability in your memory?" he asked **

**"i-i can only use it to make a key if ive seen the real one..." saiya muttered blushing in embarasment as she blocked an enemy attack.**

**ace chuckled dispite the dire situation.**

**"as clutzy as ever saiya... chan" ace looked at the battle feild. "my little brother... saiya when im gone look after him okay?"**

**"wha?"**

**"i mean it saiya chan... look after him he'll be hurt when i die..." ace smiled weakly. "he needs someone to look after him... someone with a good heart like you saiya..."**

**"ace no your not gonna die." saiya said defiantly.**

**"saiya... i already am dead..." ace looked up tears streaming from his pain filled eyes.**

**"n-no your not... your right here!" saiya yelled.**

**ace smiles sadly.**

**"this is just a dream saiya..." ace wispered. "when you wake up ill be gone."**

**"no... please... y-you cant be dead..." saiya cryed tears streaming down her face cutting white streeks through the grim of battle that had accumulated on her face. "i-i wont beleave you."**

**"you have to saiya chan... you have to wake up now..." ace said the world begining to disapeir. "i love you saiya..."**

**the last thing she saw was his blood splattering the cold battle feild.**

**saiya shot up in bed a scream stuck in her throat. as several members of her crew jump back in reflex.**

**a woman with black hair and lumenecent green eyes looked releaved she wore a sleeveless one peice black spandex suit that stoped at her mid thighs, and black knee high boots.**

**"thank goodness your okay saiya. i thought i lost you for a moment there." she said her voice betraying how tired she was. **

**"lana... how long has it been since i was out... w-was ace dying just a dream..." **

**"saiya... ace he... he really is dead..." lana said a look of deep regret on her face. "i-im sorry we did everything we could..."**

**saiyas eyes fill with tears once again.**

**"a-and my father?" she asked shakly.**

**"he... he died too saiya..." lana whispered hanging her head.**

**saiyas eyes widen and her tears fell.**

**the memory faded to show an elderly woman with white hair and dull cornflower blue eyes a few children some with red hair and others with black hair gathered around her.**

**"you see that was the day i swore to never love again... the day i gave up on having a heart that felt love..." the old woman said**

**"but grandma yaya.. you found love again didnt you?" a young girl with dark blue eyes and red hair asked curiously.**

**"yes i did dear maiya... you see... love is so unpredictable you cant change its course." the old woman stated. "would you young ones like to hear my story?"**

**"yeah!" they all shouted at once their eyes alight with exitment.**

**the old woman smiled.**

**"then huddle close so i can tell you the tale of red reeper saiya."**


	3. Chapter 2 Finding My Way

**Heart Of The Sea**

Chapter 2. Finding My Way.

I looked out at the sea from the deck of my ship the mad hatter my long soft red hair swaying in the salty sea breeze my tears falling freely. i was crying. crying for the loss of my one true love. Portgaz D. Ace he had died almost a month ago and i still couldnt stop these tears. my vice capitan a tan skinned purple haired woman with dark blue eyes walked up behind me.

"is everyone okay ame?" i asked.

"yes saiya." ame awnsered. "but we're all worried about our capitan."

"i know. im sorry for worrieing you..." i said taking a deep breath before turning to face her. "tell lena to set sail for the next island okay."

"yeah." ame said with a smirk as i once again took charge. "its good to have you back capitan saiya."

i smile faintly.

"its good to be back."

i had lost my purpose and fallen... i had given up... but i no longer feel like giving up. i want to live. live for the sake of bringing ace back in any way possible. that is what i have resolved to do. id bring ace back even if it cost my life. my first step to doing so was finding ''the surgion of death'' trafalgar law.


End file.
